


A dingle holiday

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, dingles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: Charity, Vanessa, Johnny, Moses, noah, Debbie, Ross, Sarah, jack and Darius all go on holiday to spain





	1. Getting ready to leave

Charity and Noah were currently waiting for debbie and Ross to show up, they were coming along too, Charity had wanted a family holiday, and Vanessa had invited Debbie and Ross and the kids.  
Then Debbie’s car pulled up outside Tug Ghyll  
Ross got out with Darius  
“Hey Charity”  
“Hello Ross”  
“You all ready to go”  
“Yep are you lot”  
“Yeah, who’s driving us all down”  
“We have 2 drivers, you are driving your lot, Ryan is driving me vanessa and the kids”  
Then Noah came out with Johnny on his hip  
“Hey Ross”  
“You Alright Noah lad”  
“Yeah”  
Then Johnny piped up  
“Hi uncle Ross”  
“Hello Johnny”  
Ross took Johnny off of Noah so he could go and get his and Sarah’s stuff.  
“Uncle Ross are you coming too”  
“Yes buddy I am”  
“Cool”  
Then Noah came down with his and Sarah’s cases and rucksacks  
“You two pack light don’t you”  
“Yep we do coz we don’t pack unnecessary items like my mum does”  
Then charity pitched in from behind Debbie  
“Excuse me noah, But my jackets are important”  
Then Ryan showed up, Cain had given him a lift  
“Okay mum we all set then”  
“Yep lets go, Ryan we are gonna be following Ross”  
“Okay, if you can keep up”  
Then Debbie pitched in  
“Mum could you please get Darius into his car seat”  
“Yep, hand him over then”  
Ross gave Darius to charity  
Then Vanessa pitched in  
“I like how she turns from being mean to Ross one minute to then being all motherly towards Darius the next minute”  
Then Noah pitched in  
“It’s because mum still doesn’t like Ross, even though him and Debbie are married and have two kids together”  
Then it was time to head to the airport, they were going to lanzarote in Spain.  
“Hey Charity try and keep up”  
“Oh i will”  
They were gonna spend the next two weeks as a family.


	2. A dingle holiday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family at the airport

They finally arrived to Leeds airport after 1 hour of driving  
Ryan had brought Matty so then Matty could bring Ross car back to butlers and moira would look after it for him  
Debbie was checking all the passports  
“Okay we’ve all got passports”  
“Let’s go then”  
They all park up and get out of their cars  
“Debs you do realise that we don’t fly for another 3 hours”  
“Yeah but you need to be at the airport 3 hours before Ross”  
Ross checked his phone, they set off at 5 o’clock, it was now 6 o'clock and they didn’t fly until 9 o’clock.  
“It’s only 6”  
“Yeah I know Ross thanks for the update”  
Then Noah pitched in  
“Didn’t mum pay for first class”  
Then charity replied back  
“Yes I did, we get to go in the first class area of the airport”  
“Cool”  
“Yes Noah it is”  
They all headed over to where they had to wait  
Ross gave jack his phone, Sarah gave Johnny hers, Moses was playing a game on Noah’s phone, Sarah and Noah were helping them play, and luckily, Darius had stayed asleep  
Then Debbie spoke to Ross  
“Babe has he had a bottle today”  
“Yeah I gave him one before we left”  
“Thank god”  
“One problem though debs, he’s gonna wake up in one hour and our plane ride is 3 hours”  
“We can just give him a bottle on the plane”  
“Yeah good point”  
Then Johnny ran over to Sarah  
“Sarah are you excited”  
“I am buddy”  
“I’m gonna splash uncle Ross when we get there”  
“Can me and Noah help you”  
“Yes”  
“Cool johnny”  
Johnny then ran over to Ross  
“Uncle Ross”  
“Yes buddy”  
“Can Darius come in the pool”  
“Not on his own, me or Debbie have to go with him”  
“Can I show him my ducks when we get there”  
“Yes if you want”  
Then their plane was announced  
“Leeds to lanzarote is ours isn’t it debs”  
“Yes Ross”  
“Let’s go then”  
They boarded the plane  
“Wow Charity, first class is amazing”  
“I know Ross that’s why I paid for it”  
“Okay who’s sat with who then”  
Then Debbie spoke  
“Okay Sarah your next to Noah and jack Ross your next to Darius and Johnny, Vanessa your next to moses and mum your next to me”  
“Okay, if I have no kids with me that’s fine”  
“Well you need to be next to the window, because I need to be able to get up in case Ross needs help with Darius”  
“Okay”  
They all sat down  
Ross buckled Johnny and Darius in, Vanessa buckled Moses and the teenagers were all safe too

After half an hour, Darius woke up, first class was empty apart from the massive family of dingles, Barton’s and woodfields  
Ross had the changing back as his hand luggage  
Ross stood up then picked Darius up  
“Hey what’s to do mate”  
Ross saw that Darius was trying to eat his shirt  
“Oh your hungry okay”  
Ross had already warmed the bottles up in the airport  
“Here you go buddy”  
Johnny watched Ross feed Darius  
“Uncle Ross, why doesn’t he eat food that I eat”  
“Because mate he’s only a baby, so he has to have milk instead of big boy food”  
“He’s lucky, I have to sit at the big boy table”  
“That is boring isn’t it”  
Then charity spoke to debbie  
“Nice to see that Ross has taken parenting very seriously”  
“Yeah even though he acts tough, he’s really got a heart of gold”  
“Yeah, he loves him doesn’t he debs”  
“Yeah he does”  
Then Ross pitched in  
“Debs, could you sit with Johnny so I can change Darius”  
“Yeah”  
Debbie moved to sit next to Johnny  
“Hey mate”  
“Hi debs”  
“Are you excited for the holiday”  
“Yeah, I’m gonna splash mummy and charity so much”  
“I would love to see that”  
Then Noah spoke to Sarah  
“Hey you got any snacks Sarah”  
“Yes i Do, I have Doritos, red and blue, Jaffa cakes, and chocolate”  
“Can I have my blue Doritos”  
“Here you go”  
“Cheers”  
Ross had given Darius to Vanessa and got each kid a drink  
Johnny and Moses got a bottle of water, Charity got some whiskey, Vanessa got a coke, Debbie got a coffee and Ross got a coke and the teenagers got a coke each  
“Charity, it’s half six In the morning, your having whiskey now”  
“Why not”  
“Fair enough”  
Ross came back and collected Darius, ready for the rest of the 2 and a half hours they had left.

After 2 and a half hours, the plane landed  
Vanessa and Ross took the kids to a waiting area so then charity and Debbie could get the luggage, Noah and Sarah were helping them too.  
Noah came over with charity and Vanessa’s case  
Sarah came over with Debbie and ross’ Case  
They gave them to the adults and went to get their individual cases.  
When they came back with their cases, they all set off to their lift  
Ross had a mate who agreed to drive them to the hotel

After 20 minutes, they got to the hotel  
“Thanks mate your a legend”  
“No problem Ross, and keep your money”  
“You sure Dave”  
“Yes mate, enjoy your holiday”  
They arrived at the hotel  
They all found their room numbers  
Charity and Debbie had trusted Sarah and Noah to have their own hotel room to share  
Ross and Debbie were next to Sarah and Noah anyway  
Ross had texted the teenagers to unpack and meet them at the pool in 15 minutes  
“Right well I’ve texted them to let them know”  
“Okay”  
Ross was already changed into his swim shorts, sunglasses and hat, Darius and the boys had matching trunks.  
“Listen Ross I’m gonna go and see if mums ready”  
“Okay”  
Debbie went to charity’s to see if they are ready  
“Yes Debbie were ready, could you get Johnny ready for us while I get the sunscreen”  
“Yes mum”  
Johnny just needed his hat on and he was done  
“Debs me and Vanessa are gonna take Johnny down to the pool”  
“Mum could you do me a favour, Could you take jack for me”  
“sure debs”  
Debbie and charity walked to Debbies room to get jack  
Jack ran towards charity  
“Come on bud, let’s go and see if Noah and Sarah are ready yet”  
Noah then texted charity, he and Sarah were already at the pool, they had already got sun beds for the adults  
“Hey Noah said he’s grabbed four sun beds”  
“Cool, I’ll be down in a minute”  
Charity took Johnny and jack down to the pool  
Debbie and Ross and Moses and Darius soon followed on

When they got to the pool, Sarah and Noah took their snorkels and their go pros and went to the deep pools  
Jack, Johnny and Moses went to the shallow pools  
Ross still had Darius  
“Debs I’m gonna take him in shallow pool with me”  
“Okay”  
Debbie had looked at the activities at night for the kids  
Charity had found a bar already  
Noah and Sarah had found the massive water slides  
Vanessa had bought them both waterproof cases for their phones, and they loved it  
Then Debbie saw Noah’s Instagram post  
‘Here at sunny lanzarote on an awesome holiday thanks to my mum and Vanessa, two weeks away, really gonna enjoy it’  
Debbie was gonna also enjoy the next two weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoye


	3. A dingle family holiday part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to enjoy their holiday

Ross was getting to kids out of the pool and trying to get them dressed  
Noah and Sarah were already dressed and were helping Debbie and Ross get the kids ready  
Then Debbie spoke up  
“Okay we are all going to bar area, because they have crisps and a balcony to smoke on and a chilling out area”  
“Mum does it have WiFi”  
“Yes Sarah it has WiFi”  
Then Noah piped up  
“I have cards, we could play card games”  
“Good idea noah”  
All kids were finally dressed

When they got to the lounge area, Johnny, Vanessa were already there  
Debbie went over to Vanessa  
“Hey Vanessa where’s my mum”  
“She’s at the bar ordering for us all, she’s got you and Ross a pint, Sarah, Noah and jack have a non alcoholic cocktail, Johnny and Moses have juice, I have white wine and Charity has a whiskey and coke”  
Then charity came over with the adults drinks, the kids already have their drinks  
“Hey mum Noah brought some cards down, we could all play later maybe”  
“Yeah maybe”  
Then Ross pitched in  
“Hey Charity, thanks for inviting us on holiday, I really appreciate it”  
“Well your family aren’t you, family comes first”  
Then Sarah piped up  
“Me and Noah are going on the balcony, I wanna get an awesome picture”  
“Okay, be careful”  
Noah replied back to his mum  
“Yes mum”  
Those two left to head to the balcony  
Then charity spoke to debbie while they were ordering again  
“Hey does this place have somewhere I can smoke or not”  
“Yeah mum you can smoke on the balcony”  
“Cool”  
“Did you bring some from emmerdale”  
“No I ordered some on the plane before”  
“Oh right”  
“Listen debs, tell Vanessa I’ve gone to get some fresh air”  
“Okay”  
Debbie walked back with her and charity’s drinks  
“Hey debs where’s your mum gone”  
“For some fresh air”  
Vanessa knew that was charity’s code for when she’s gone for a smoke  
“Okay”  
Johnny was playing on Ross phone, jack was playing snap with Ross, Moses was playing on Vanessa’s phone, Darius was asleep in his car seat  
Debbie saw Sarah’s Instagram post  
‘Chilling out here, with the best uncle ever’  
Debbie knew her kids and her siblings were having a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Dingle family holiday part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go swimming for a day

Debbie was struggling to get all the kids ready for swimming again  
Noah and Sarah were ready, so they offered to help Debbie  
Then johnny knocked on the door  
“Ross babe can you get the door It might be Johnny, I think he left his toy ducks here”  
Ross was already answering the door  
There was Johnny, looking for his toys  
“Uncle Ross have you got my toys”  
“Here you go mate”  
Ross handed Johnny his toys  
“Thank you”  
“You’re welcome buddy”  
“See you at the pool”  
“Yes buddy you will”  
Johnny ran off after charity, Moses in tow  
Vanessa had offered to take Moses so it was easier for debbie and Ross  
Just then Noah spoke up  
“Do you want me to take jack to mum”  
“No noah, me and Ross are ready now”  
Sarah had hold of Darius, as they walked to where charity and Vanessa were sitting  
Sarah collected her phone case and go pro and snorkel and took off into the deep end, she handed Darius to charity on the way past  
Noah was following her  
“Erm Ross take him, he’s your child”  
“Hang on a second charity”  
Jack, Moses and Johnny all jumped into the pool  
Charity handed Darius to Ross  
“Hello my little man”  
Just then Johnny saw Darius And was currently walking towards Ross  
“Can Darius come in uncle Ross”  
“Fine come on then”  
Johnny walked towards the pool and jumped in, splashing Darius  
“Oops sorry Darius”  
Then Ross got in with Darius  
“Bit cold in here isn’t it”  
Then charity shouted over  
“Don’t be such a wimp”  
Ross just ignored her 

About an hour later, Darius was cuddled in a towel, asleep on Ross sun-lounger  
Sarah comes up to Ross  
“Dad can you come in the deep end with me and Noah”  
“Go on then”  
Debbie followed them, she wanted to get a funny video of her husband and her daughter, Debbie had left charity and Vanessa to watch jack,Moses and Darius  
“I’ll be back in a minute”  
“Okay debs”  
Noah then whispered something to charity  
“Hey mum this is gonna be funny because the deep pools are freezing”  
“Make sure you film it noah”  
“Oh I will, then I’ll post it on Instagram”  
“That’s my boy”  
Noah then walked off to where Sarah and Ross were at  
“Okay you two jump in first”  
“Okay”  
Both of the teens jumped in first  
“See dad it’s lovely and warm”  
Ross didn’t even bother to check the water before he jumped in  
Debbie had caught his reaction on both her phone and Sarah and Noah’s phones  
“It’s freezing, I’m going back to the sun lounger to warm up”  
Him and Debbie walked back to the sun loungers  
Charity piped up as soon as she saw Ross  
“How was it Ross”  
“It was fucking freezing”  
Charity then burst out laughing  
“Hang on charity did you know about this”  
“Yes Noah told me it was freezing”  
Then Debbie pitched in  
“By the way, they got it all on video, and thy said their gonna post it on Instagram later”  
Ross got back into the shallow pool with jack, Moses and Johnny  
He loved his family, and tomorrow he was gonna take jack and Moses down the water slides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. Water slides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross, Noah, and Sarah take Moses, jack and Johnny on the water slides

It was very early when they got too the pool after breakfast  
The younger boys were instantly begging Ross to take them onto the water slides   
He needed help, so Sarah and Noah offered  
Noah spoke up   
“Hey Ross We’re going on the slides anyway so we can help you if you want”  
“Really Thanks kids”  
Ross still had Darius  
Ross handed Darius to charity  
“He wants his grouchy”  
Charity took Darius and started talking to him  
“Hello baba”  
Ross then told Vanessa that he’d be over by the slides in case they needed him  
She understood and then carried on watching her wife interact with her grandson  
Ross then picked jack up, Noah got Moses and Sarah picked Johnny up

When they got to the slides, Ross went first  
Jack loved it  
When they got to the end, jack asked Ross a question  
“Can we do that again daddy”  
“Course mate, but we have to wait for Moses and Sarah and uncle Noah and Johnny Okay”  
“Okay daddy”  
Then Noah and Moses came down  
Moses was clapping  
Then Sarah and Johnny came down  
Johnny loved it   
Ross then spoke up  
“Right kids, shall we do that again”  
The younger boys all answered together  
Then Noah piped up  
“Moses wants to wear my go pro again”  
Then Sarah pitched in  
“Yeah Johnny was wearing mine”  
Then Ross spoke up again  
“Come on then”

About one hour after, they all had a blast  
Ross took the boys back over to the adults because him, Noah and Sarah were all gonna go on the adult ones  
Ross spoke to debbie  
“Right debs I’m taking Noah and Sarah on the bigger water slides”  
“Okay babe have fun”  
“I will love you”  
“I love you too ross”  
Ross waved them took the teens to the adult water slides   
He wanted to have some time with the older two, and he loved them both, Noah was like a brother to him, and Sarah was like a daughter to him  
So he wanted them to have good memories of this place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Home time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family go back home to the village

It was six in the morning, and everyone was up and in the lobby, which meant that back in the village, it was four in the morning.  
Ross was using a hands free kit that Debbie had bought him, and Sarah had Moses, jack was holding charity’s hand and Johnny was with Noah.  
Noah and Sarah had already bought everyone a present. Charity speaks “Hey debs how cute does Ross look” “Mum please don’t wind him up, he’s been up since 2 getting everything ready” Vanessa speaks “He’s definitely a keeper then debs” “He is, that’s why I married him” 

About an hour later, they were at the airport, after a 45 minute long taxi drive  
Charity, Noah,Sarah and Ross had all gone to get either some food or a drink, which meant that jack, Darius, Johnny and Moses were left with Debbie and Vanessa.

Ross came back after 10 minutes, he had two coffees, he handed one to debbie  
“Here you go debs, looks like you need one”  
“Thanks”  
Charity,Sarah and Noah had come back with food  
Charity spoke up  
“Right this should keep us going till we get on the plane”  
Then Darius started to cry  
Charity picked him up  
She then turned her attention to Ross  
“Has he had a bottle”  
“No, I didn’t have time to make him one”  
Charity was looking through the bag for his comforter  
“Right, I’m gonna go and see if I can calm him down”  
Then Debbie replied  
“Right Okay mum”  
Vanessa looked over to where Noah was stood holding Johnny, Vanessa could see that Johnny had fallen asleep on Noah and he was doing the same thing that charity did when Johnny fell asleep on charity, Noah was swaying gently back and Forth, trying to keep Johnny asleep for as long as possible  
Noah caught Vanessa’s eye, Noah knew that Vanessa still loved it when Noah would interact with his younger brother.

About three hours later, the family landed in Leeds  
Johnny was still asleep on Noah, he was asleep either on Noah’s shoulder or cuddling into Noah’s side while they were on the plane.  
Darius was fast asleep, cuddled up with charity  
Moses had fallen asleep on Sarah and to Vanessa’s surprise, jack had fallen asleep on her.  
Matty had brought Ross car down, and Adam had brought charity’s car down  
Charity passed Darius to Adam, while she loaded up the cars  
Once charity was done loading up the cars, Vanessa had placed jack into his car seat in Debbies car, because it was obvious that she was driving, because Ross had offered to give Darius to Adam, he started crying when Adam took him, so Darius was going with them  
Once they were all in the cars, they set off home

About an hour later, they reached the village, and they were greeted back by Pete, Rhona, chas and Cain  
Cain and Pete went up to Debbies car, while rhona and chas walked up towards charity’s car  
Rhona asked Vanessa  
“How come charity’s got Darius”  
“Because he was crying when he was headed to Adam, So Charity took him”  
“Oh right”  
Rhona had let a wide awake Johnny out of the car, then let a sleepy Noah out  
Then she helped by taking Darius so then charity and Vanessa could unload the car, with chas help.  
Cain went to Debbies car and was helping unload it  
Once they got back inside, Rhona and Pete had invited them all in, including Cain, and made them all a cup of coffee.  
Pete was gonna look after his family, So was cain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
